Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way
by BlackXII
Summary: The Empire is pillaging, bringing terror to its citizens, it warms my... Wait a minute! That's the Overlord's Job! Follow the Minions and their new Overlord as they campaign against the Empire! (TatsumixTBA)
1. Prologue

_**Hello and welcome to my new Story! I have been on hiatus for a couple of years so bear with me if I'm a little rusty. So to summarize this intro, I got this crossover idea after replaying Overlord, and after watching some Akame Ga Kill afterwards. Hopefully it makes sense.**_

 _ **So just be ready for some fun, mayhem, and Minion Carnage! Oh and for a disclaimer, Akame Ga Kill is owned by its respective creators. Overlord is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release!**_

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a lovely sheepie-Oh no you don't! Cursed Gubbin, he can't keep his claws off my logbooks. I'll have to start from scratch to keep up appearances. Let me just get my bearings... Ahem!_

 _Once upon a time, there was an ending. We minions lost our previous Overlord several ages ago, a few decades after battling an overgrown magical slug created by a bumbling elf and his empire. I've seen Overlords come and go though, squashed, dismembered, and then our previous Overlord's Father trapped in an Infernal Abyss! Ah, still, the ages have gone by. We minions drifted away, tribe by tribe, searching for a new master. Only the Browns see fit to keep me company nowadays here in the old Netherworld tower. Whilst we made our existence down here the best we could, but from small scouting expeditions every so often, we have relatively a strange surprise._

 _The world as we know it has changed. The Elves have retreated to secret hidden sanctuaries and the dwarves hide in their old sanctums, mankind has flourished. Did I mention the reason the elves and dwarves are hiding because of how strange new creatures have emerged? Some so dangerous I doubt even the Browns would be brave enough to fight one without having an especially sharp pointy thing._

 _But I am being sidetracked. Those humans have founded themselves a new Empire! It's called, The Empire. Pretty bland if I may say so. No titular embellishments, no fancy names. It was several days after the death of the Old Emperor and the rise of the new that several...interesting events occurred._

* * *

A strange creature wearing a Jester Hat was chasing a small, round glass object across the floor of the hut that encompassed part of a secret reconnaissance mission. But he assumed it was because it was to give other members of his species a break from his 'artistic' talent. "Come back eye! I need Ye to stay in me head for the time being!" The creature shouted. The creature caught a hold of the object just as a stone the size of a small wheel glowed and a wizened older creature walked in, holding a small black stone.

"Quaver! Do stop mucking about! We don't want to lose another chance! The Pieces of the Tower heart we recollected after using it as a projectile on Solarius's doorstep is reacting!" He shouted. Several more creatures wielding clubs emerged as well.

"What? Does the tower heart pine at another opportunity? Oh joys of a thousand-" the older of the two grabbed the Jester by the mouth.

"Do calm down. Alright! You five search the woods, you five head towards the nearby villages! We got a potential Master to save!" The Old Creature stated as the others ran out the door into the night, running over Quaver with relative glee and laughter.

"Savages!" He shouted. "Gnarl they have no appreciation for me! What's going on at the villages that I don't know about?!"

"From what I can tell, you blithering poet, that new prime minister is conducting a taxation raid! Devious as it is, it's a perfect opportunity to find a master!" Gnarl stated, almost smirking in satisfaction. "Minister 'Honest' is going to indirectly create our potential new Overlord!"

* * *

His village was in flames, he was playing in the meadows outside it moments ago. He was kneeling now before the burning buildings bunching up handfuls of grass in his anger. Tatsumi was trying to hold back his tears. He was angry and sorrowful at the same time. He was just a boy, but he wanted to get revenge on what had happened to his Village. But how, how could he?!

"How can I get back at someone bigger then me?!" He shouted angrily.

"Bash knees then cut off heads!" Shouted a small, gravelly voice. Tatsumi turned to see what he assumed were talking Danger Beasts. His assumption didn't seem far off, they didn't look human, yet they seemed to possess some intelligence. Their brownish skin was covered with a black fur coat of some kind on their backs, it seemed to dark to be their hair. They're yellow glowing eyes didn't help either.

"Come! Follow! Our new Master would follow!" One of the creatures in the group said taking one of Tatsumi's hands and helping him stand up. "This way! Before Empire comes back!" The boy couldn't figure out what to say but if they were offering either food or shelter, he'd follow them. He nodded for them to lead on as he began walking.

* * *

 _I'll admit, what Scrap's team discovered at a wonderfully destroyed area was a bit too...trusting, but I believe we could work with what we have, giving him a proper evil education! And whilst we took it upon ourselves to educate our potential new master, The Empire entered a new age, a New Era! Prime Minister Honest's era (Strange name, he isn't quite so honest if you ask me! But delightfully devious using the Emperor as his puppet to rule). The upper class was happy, and those who weren't were killed, enslaved, or had other nasty things done to them. It's the way of life when you live in an Empire..._

 _But now, soon it will be Our New Master's time! Time to reign on this Puppeteer's Parade! Tatsumi will wreak his vengeance! (although we're probably going to have to give him a more evil title to use, His name doesn't strike fear to me for some reason.)_

 _We'll crush this Empire and bring its Denizens to its Knees! Because Evil always finds a way!_

* * *

 _ **And That's the opening Prologue! Yes it's slightly AU in terms of Tatsumi losing his Village and becoming a new Overlord potentially, but it gets the job done. The idea for the crossover is that the Overlord has a little competition from the current Rulers.**_

 _ **If this gets enough attention I'll probably continue this, so leave a review if you liked it!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Alright readers, you called, I answered. As there has been some small interest and a desire for some minion carnage, well, who am I to deny such a craving?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its respective creators, Overlord is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release!**_

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 1: The New Lord of Evil**

Several years had passed since the day the minions discovered Tatsumi and brought him to the Netherworld. However, unlike the Temperate climate of his old village, it took the young boy quite awhile to get used to the heat and the cave like structure of the underground Labyrinth where the first Minion was spawned from. However, after some persuasion, he grew used to his new home quite quickly. Essentially because Gnarl made a promise to assuredly build a tower above ground on the condition the minions refurbish the Netherworld tower, for emergency purposes.

Education was simple. How to use Combat, control Minions and how to use magic. However it wasn't Magic the Tatsumi was familiar with. There was no Teigu or anything of the sort involved. When asked why Gnarl simply stated;

"Those things are quite pesky. If you had one and met an enemy that had one, it's a roll of the dice on who dies! Whilst that sounds like a gamble I'd like to play Young Master, it wouldn't do for you to die on us whilst we're in the midst of our rise to power! Don't worry Master, once we get the old forge up and running, we'll custom forge something that shall combat those pesky weapons."

* * *

He was nineteen, and everything the minions did to train him has giv en him muscle tone in the right places, despite looking a tad skinny. He was a Potential Overlord candidate ripe for the smiting! _"Let's just hope it's all worth living and training for what feels like ages with these things, but at least Giblet taught me how to forge my own weapon!"_ He thought to himself.

Giblet was a minion, much like everything else other then Tatsumi. But he was tasked with building weapons and armor for the Overlord. Well, Giblet was currently working on said armor, making sure all the magical bits and pieces were there.

But now the Potential Overlord was currently walking towards the throne room, well one should say, his throne room. It wasn't officially his yet. Not until, according to Gnarl, a test was passed. Which is hopefully why he was dragged out of bed by Quaver and several other minions who put cotton in their ears to ignore the Jester's artistic voice.

"Ah good, you're up young Master! That's good, today is a big day after all! You're according to our books, a fully grown human now!" The aged Minion Master stated, "The time has finally come for you to be tested! Our first task is merely a simple thing, compared to other things. It won't be any ordinary tests which we drilled you on, but it will be something unique for our would be lord. So whenever you're ready Tatsumi, you and Quaver will go to the surface! He will let you in on what you're going to have to do there."

"Question, Gnarl?" Tatsumi asked with a raised hand. Gnarl placed his face on his palm. This one's naïve nature may have stayed with only the minions, and rightfully so, but Gnarl sometimes felt like This new Lord may have some curiosity that needs fixing. "Why do I have to take Quaver?"

But sometimes Gnarl stands corrected. "Because he drew the short straw yesterday during our little bet on who goes with. Anyhow, best not dilly dally Sire!"

* * *

Moments later Tatsumi walked out, dressed in simple traveler clothes. Quaver followed shortly thereafter, bounding happily across the path. He still didn't know what he was supposed to do here, but noted that the jester forgoed his usual cane and was carrying a strange, ornate staff. "Quaver? What is that?" Tatsumi asked in relative suspicion.

"Oh this little doohickey in me hands is your test! I must say for a test it's a whopper! Now what we need to do, is find an appropriate place to put the staff in, I feel a bit more open space is required, with a perfect view of the Land and our devious enemy!" Quaver hopped on a tree root. In excitement.

"You mean the Empire?" Tatsumi asked.

"The Empire, would-be heroes seeking your head when you get nefariously popular enough, rebellions that you have to squash, the list is endless." Quaver replied. "Ah, behold Master! A potential spot!"

The pair stopped and viewed a familiar vale. Tatsumi widened his emerald eyes in shock as he clenched one of his fists. "Why point out here, Quaver?" He demanded in an angered tone.

"Ah ah! If ye want to kick me, do it later! We're here so that you can vent out some aggression!" Quaver said, slightly frightened. Already it looked like Tatsumi would display some Evil. Before the jester got into more detail, they were interrupted by the sounds of squeakings. There was twenty of them. Small, about the size of a rubber red ball. Bearded with pointed hats.

"Gnomes! Pesky little pests! Thieves and looters in league with rats! Squish 'em quick! Quickly!" Quaver shouted as he ran to the Rock and began to behave like a distressed barmaid in the midst of a brawl. Tatsumi drew his blade and walked to the small horde and began by cutting through some of them.

It didn't take too long. After about five or six gnome killings, the rest of them began to flee. "Alright quit acting like a woman and let's get at-huh? What dropped from the gnomes I just sliced?" Tatsumi's attention was drawn to several small glowing orbs as he touched one it got sent to the staff, which began to flow and vibrate.

"Aha! I knew visiting your old home would be worthwhile! These gnomes are dropping life force! With this in mind, we must gather more of them! I'd say a bit more and then we are to continue to the next step!" Quaver Declared excitedly.

Tatsumi groaned. This was not what he had in mind in terms of being an Overlord. However, Evil is as Evil does. To start being a Dark Lord begins with a single step.

* * *

Prime Minister Honest was looking out from a balcony in the Imperial Palace at the capital. He narrowed his eyes at the view, pondering about a certain group of rebels plotting out instability within his Empire. Yes, **his** Empire. The Emperor was merely the figurehead which caused him to act accordingly. But that rule is being threatened by the Revolutionary Army, and the recent thorns in his side.

"Night Raid." He groaned to himself as he tossed a gold goblet angrily to the floor. "Next to them butchering nobles, what else could go wrong?!" He muttered. It was then he noticed his table was vibrating slightly. Was there a small explosion? Or was this the signs of an earthquake?!

"Get me a general! And fast!" He shouted to a servant, both frightened and angrily. To him this felt like no natural quake.

* * *

"Quaver, what did we just do?!" Tatsumi demanded as he began running with the Jester from the sudden shift of earth that had occurred when he and Quaver placed the Staff on what was left of the village square. Quaver ran as fast as his Master panicking.

"Either A. We woke up something! Or the life force in the staff gave the tower heart the nudge it needed to put itself back together and use the staff as a medium!" Quaver shouted.

"In plain terms Jester?" Tatsumi shouted. They both dived behind a tree to hide from any further quakes of the ground.

"In other words, The Tower Heart has accepted you as its master and is rewarding you accordingly! I knew it! I knew it!" Quaver shouted happily as a great cloud of dust enveloped the Vale area. Great bursts of magic occurred within the cloud itself.

Almost half an hour later the dust finally cleared, Tatsumi and Quaver were coughing and dusting themselves. Tatsumi looked up and his eyes grew wide. The staff grew to about several stories tall. It stood tall and proud. It was plain looking though, but that changed as from one of the windows a bright glowing occurred from within the great new building. Just as fast though, it faded.

The Tower Heart used the staff to create the New Dark Tower.

* * *

Quaver and Tatsumi entered the Tower and climbed into the main throne room. There the pair discovered Gnarl already there, standing next to the throne where a Netherworld Portal stood behind the great chair.

"Well done Tatsumi!" Gnarl praised. "You passed your test! You are indeed our True Overlord. Quite a relief, Sire. Didn't want to summon a netherghul to take up a regency. Too much hassle."

"Master!" The gathering Brown Minions shouted as they brought a suit of silver and black armor and began suiting him up accordingly.

"Whoa! Hey! Guys don't sneak up on me! What are you-?!" Tatsumi was startled by the sudden attention of the Browns putting on his new Armor. Giblet hooked a flowing red cloak onto his back, whilst Quaver and another minion fitted the important gauntlet in his left hand, glowing gem and all.

"Sit on the Throne Sire, as I must do the Tradition of the Minion Master and Devoted Servant of Darkness." As Tatsumi did as asked he Walked onto a makeshift platform that made him see the height of an average human.

"Tatsumi, in accordance to Minion Customs," he paused as he then gave a light bonk on the Young Man's noggin. "I first hit the crown of your head, and now with that out of the way, with nefarious pleasure, I crown you Tatsumi." The Minion master slowly put on the crowned helmet onto Tatsumi's head. "And I confer upon you a Nefarious Title to strike fear into the Empire's hearts! Overlord Maelthra!"

The gathered minions cheered happily at their newly crowned Overlord. "Now Sire! We will now be fully capable of plotting the greatest venture of a lifetime! We will crush the Empire and maybe, cause a bit of mayhem on the way!"

 **"Well then,"** stated Overlord Maelthra, smiling darkly from the darkness of his helmet. Tatsumi could feel the power he needed to take on the Empire. At along last it was time for those who wronged him to pay him his dues. **"Let's get started."**

* * *

 ** _Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Tatsumi is now officially the Overlord! And gave some folks at the capital a small earthquake scare there whilst the Tower heart was doing its work...oopsy daisy._**

 ** _Anywho, please review! Next chapter, we shall commence with the Campaign and make Tatsumi conquer-I mean take over some villages, There will most likely be some Night Raid folks about to spy on him as well._**

 ** _One last thing, behind every great Overlord there is always a Mistress. I pose this question upon you. Which female Character from Akame Ga Kill would be a nice pick for such an honor? Let me know in the reviews and I'll get to it later on down the road._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone here's the next part! Hope you all like it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its respective creators, Overlord is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release!**_

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 2: A Noble Household, Medium or Well Done, Master?**

He succeeded. When Gnarl put the crowned helm on his head and Declared him Overlord he was excited. But the one thing Tatsumi wasn't too thrilled about was his title. Yes it was a fitting title to be an Overlord but he was still Tatsumi in his own mind.

 **"So Gnarl, What are we to do now?"** The Overlord asked.

"Glad you asked Sire! There is actually something we must do. The fact is, is that some Noble family is slightly being particularly nasty. They're killing peasants! And whilst I wouldn't condone such an act sire, it interferes with our long term evil plan." Gnarl stated. "Also, one of their methods of torture has me thinking that our Reds are hiding somewhere in there! We need to find them and their hive before either Honest or the Night Raid discovers it, and fast!"

* * *

So, without any further thought other then regretting not taking the Tour of his new Seat of Power, Overlord Maelthra was on the way to a certain manor, with fifteen brown minions in tow as he walked with a purpose.

 _"Hello? Testing! Testing! Is this on?"_ Came a voice from inside his helmet.

 **"Gah?! Gnarl?!"** The Overlord shouted.

 _"Ah there you are. Your helmet shall allow me to see and hear what you do. Forgot to mention that earlier."_ Gnarl stated.

 _"Coulda warned me..."_ Tatsumi thought as he walked a bit faster. The minions followed him diligently, not wishing their master to come into any harm whatsoever. The minions began to sing obnoxiously to a marching tune to alleviate boredom. This caused Tatsumi to sigh inwardly in slight annoyance. If he listened to them for the remainder of their time, he'd flip. He needed either a village to conquer or their destination to show up much quicker.

* * *

When the entourage got there, it was nightfall and the manor was quiet. It felt cam and serene but he was reminded why he hated such establishments. He used to look up at the nobles, hoping that they'd provide a better tomorrow. But now, look at how it all changed. Now he was looking down at them, seeing not great people, but vile corrupt people not under his sway.

That means they're competition. Thus, competition must be removed. Before anything occurred though he heard shots being fired within the mansion. Tatsumi's eyes widened in shock as he began moving with his minions and jumped through a window. **"Minions, ten of you search the basement for our Red Minions, Five be my guard as we follow behind!"**

The minions began to do as asked as Overlord Maelthra followed. He didn't want to lose this chance to get the Reds now. He hoped he wasn't too late to grab them but his thoughts were interrupted when the small troop ran into a group of twenty Gnomes.

"Gnomies! Must bash them!" A brown minion shouted as the ten began attacking them. The gnomes began to flee into the Basement as Maelthra and his minions followed down into it. One cannot say what horrors were down in the basement, but there was a sudden burst of firelight, indicating the gnomes met a crispy end at the hands of what Overlord Maelthra and his Horde of Brown Minions were seeking out.

"Master! Yaaaay!"

* * *

"You're the blonde from earlier!" Overlord Maelthra overheard as he motioned for his minions to stop carrying the Red Hive as he carefully looked. He could see a group of four people, one who looked non threatening whilst the three seem to have an arguement over her. He watched the young man of seventeen confront a black haired woman and a blonde...cat lady?

 _"Hm those are some nice looking Wenches...pity they're with Night Raid."_ Blushing slightly the Overlord hit the back of his helm causing a slight ringing to be heard on both ends. _"Ah! Sorry Master! Didn't mean to distract you! But that shorter blonde is one of the nobles. When they aren't, ahem, looking. Show them who's barging in on this war of theirs! Or if you're feeling particularly evil...why not just skewer her!"_

Maelthra smiled an increasingly cold smile. He knew just what to do with her. He waited as they showed the young man the real horror inside a shed nearby as he watched his reaction. But then the boy's face turned to one he saw before, causing him to pause temporarily.

The young man gripped his black haired head in shock and horror. He nearly collapsed to his knees. His azure blue eyes widened and shrank in the mere sight of what he saw. It wasn't the face of a servant or a noble. This was the face of a peasant in the countryside.

Tatsumi was staring at himself if he never became Overlord. He motioned one of his hands towards the young noble girl, and snapped his fingers. A fireball emerged in his hand as he aimed carefully. He wasn't going to kill her as Maelthra, no no. She wasn't fit to die by his hand. She'd die by Tatsumi's own power.

* * *

The young man gripped a sword on his back.

"You're still going to interfere?" The black haired woman asked the teenaged boy.

"No, I'll kill Aria instead!" But before the boy even did anything a light ignited within the manor and shot out a window, striking The twisted young Noblewoman dead on and catching her clothing on fire. She began to burn to ashes before their very eyes.

"Mine! Don't do that!" The blonde shouted.

"That shot came from in the Manor Leone!" Came a reply from the trees as all of a sudden the manor itself began to be set to flames. "Akame is there anyone else in there?"

"Target is eliminated but not by our hands." The raven haired assassin replied. "We take the boy."

"Alright! Welcome aboard kid, hey I never caught your name when we last saw each other." Leone asked the shocked boy.

"It's... It's Kikuchiyo." Stated the still shocked young man.

"I'll call you Kiku-chan!" The statement the buxom beauty gave was given a groan from the newest Member of Night Raid. A person sitting in the tree line with a pink haired girl stroked his chin in thought as he observed the house, adjusting a loose green strand of hair.

 _"If that man in armor hiding in the window was what I think it was, I'm gonna have to recheck one of my really old books out before trying to peek in the showers tonight..."_ he thought silently.

* * *

"Masterfully done Sire, but I think you slightly overdid it a little with setting the Manor on fire." Gnarl stated, "At any rate, with the Reds back, you not only have ranged troops now, but our forge will now be able to work constantly now, so we can forge more powerful weapons and armor!"

 **"Hm? Oh, yes Gnarl. And I managed to loot some villages whilst we were en route to the mansion, the sniveling peasants will bend their knees to me. One thing though, why were you looking at those women?"** Glowing green eyes glowered at Gnarl as he asked that question.

"Ah, well you see Lord, it's tradition for An Overlord to find oneself a mistress, or several!" Gnarl stated, "I was just thinking..."

 **"Enough Gnarl. I shall retire for the night."** Overlord Maelthra got up from his throne and walked upstairs. When he got there he pulled off his helm and changed from his armor to sleeping clothes as he walked to a rather large bed, further indicating on what Gnarl was talking about.

Tatsumi flushed red thinking about it as he sighed. "I'm the very epitome of evil." He said as he fell backwards onto the bed, "What kind of a woman would show an interest in someone like me?"

* * *

She was leading her men home from her recent victories in the North. She had thoroughly annihilated any rebelling tribes and rode with a cold, cruel smile on her face. They were now on the outskirts of the Capitol, overlooking the Great City. She knew why the Prime minister called her here. Night Raid was becoming a problem, and she, as one of the most powerful of some of the generals, besides Bodou, was expected to remove it.

She paused though, and saw something in the distance, it was far from the city but tall enough to be seen. A solitary black Tower, within it she could sense the killing intent within. _"An unknown player in this Game of mine?"_ Esdeath's smile grew even more wider. " _Whoever has the gall to place his power on the map is worthy of my attention. Even if I have to kill whoever is there later, it would be a fun fight."_

* * *

 _ **So, I decided to make an OC to fill the vacant spot in which Tatsumi would have filled if I didn't declare him Overlord**_ _ **. Why? Cause it's fun and it wouldn't be fun if the Overlord wasn't challenged by a pesky Hero in the future.**_

 ** _Also, from what I've seen so far in the reviews, Esdeath seems to be the prime candidate for Dark Mistress. Whilst she may become that, (due to her obsession for Tatsumi anyway) I feel they'll clash as rivals on the battlefield first before Esdeath is pulled into falling for him due to his smile. (Even an Evil Education didn't erase that innocent smile. You bet Gnarl is hitting his head on the wall due to that.)_**

 ** _Anyhow Review Ladies and Gents!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Here we go everybody!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its respective creators, Overlord is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release!**_

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 3: The Overlord and the Empire's Strongest (Round 1)**

Tatsumi silently stared out the balcony of his private quarters, observing the Capitol as the sun rose above the city. He envisioned how it would look under his rule, with honest chained and begging for mercy. He gave a silent chilling smile. He wondered how today would turn out. As he pondered, his door suddenly opened and the Overlord turned in relative alarm.

"I only brought ye your breakfast, Overlord Maelthra." Stated Quaver.

"You know it's just us, you crazy one eyed poet. You can still call me Tatsumi." The overlord sighed in relief as he walked to a chair, getting a black robe on him to cover his sleeping clothes. "Anything interesting news related Quaver, or do I need to hear a limerick for you to answer?"

"Well, not really, except one of the Empire's strongest generals has arrived." Quaver stated. "A lot earlier then expected, she seemed to be in quite a hurry to come back."

"Really Quaver? If it's a she, then that must mean it's that Ice Queen we keep hearing about when you made me play hooky that one training day last year and explored the Capitol for your...reconnaissance." Tatsumi stated in a sarcastic way. Quaver really wanted him to go to the Capitol and buy a book about poetry so the jester could brush up for any deeds he would do. Gnarl gave both quite an earful for that. "Wait, how do you know she's heading for the capital?"

"Gnarl spied her through his telescope, apparently heading towards... Oh dear." Quaver mumbled.

"Yeah you think?! Get the minions to the Netherworld for the moment I'll see if I can convince her to leave." Tatsumi ordered as he began getting his armor on.

* * *

She reached a meadow overlooking the Tower, having sent her Beasts on ahead of her with the Troops to stop near the main gates and await her arrival. Esdeath wanted to have a closer look at the tower itself, to see if it was something worth looking at. Some would call it sight seeing, she called it analyzing a potential opponent. She smirked to herself, hoping that if she got closer, she'd anger whoever owned it and took a single step.

 **"That's far enough."** a voice snarled out, and she saw movement in the bushes. Her smile grew wider.

"I was just wondering to myself, who owned such a lovely decorative tower? Also why is it so big it sticks out like a sore thumb, challenging any enemy to attack, most unwise if you're with Night Raid." Esdeath explained, keeping her hand on her rapier.

 **"I work for no one. I am my own master, and master of others. I know who you might be General, so I advise you leave before I decide to fight."** At that, the Armored clad figure approached her, hand gripping on a sword on his back. All she could tell of a face within the crowned helmet is a pair of glowing green eyes.

"A fight? Well, I could use a warm up." Esdeath coldly replied with a menacing smile as she charged at him, giving him little time to block, sparks flying off the contact with his blade blocking hers. "Intriguing, I'll tell you what, since I hardly know who you are, I won't kill or capture you if I win. I want to see your face. Deal?"

The warrior seemed dumbfounded at first, either that or the fact in the current blade lock, their faces and bodies were close.

 _"My my, that Enemy general is quite an intimidating and persuasive figure sire."_

 _"Really Gnarl?! You're staring at a woman who might take my head off here!"_ Tatsumi thought desperately. Overlord Maelthra pushed the woman away and tried to recover his momentary lapse of concentration when suddenly, a white heeled boot struck his helmet causing it to fly off. Maelthra covered his face and backed off a bit.

"Ow, you're a crazy woman you know that?!" The slightly humiliated Overlord yelled at her, "At my own doorstep too! Gubbin! Grab my helmet." A hesitant brown minion carefully snuck along to try and grab the helmet only to be met by Esdeath's slender hands grabbing the helm instead.

"My my, what an adorable pet you have. You addressed it by name and everything. Does this mean there's more of these around?" She asked playfully rubbing him by the ear, making poor Gubbin see hearts. "I'll be the one to give it back to you, if you promise to remove your hand from your face."

Tatsumi sighed inwardly as he did as requested. "Happy now?" He asked with a not of sour bitterness.

"Most definitely, I wonder now why hide your face in such a spooky, unbecoming helmet?" Esdeath asked playing with said helmet by making the horns upon it covered in Ice.

"Protects my head. You never know what might hit an Overlord?" He stated calmly before smirking in confidence. "Now I'd very much like to have that back General."

"Hmmm, alright. First I want a name. Because Next time we meet, I will not hold back next time." Esdeath stated, face turning slightly pink at the smile that the man gave.

"By my minions and Peons, I am called Overlord Maelthra. My friends call me by my real name, Tatsumi." He stated. He noted the woman's smile. He didn't know whether it was a warm smile, a slightly happy smile, or one filled with malice as she tossed his helmet back to him.

"Well Tatsumi, I'll keep your existence a secret for now, because I like a good sparring partner every now and again. Keep training and maybe you'll be worthy enough to face my Teigu." Esdeath began to walk away from the meadow as she stated this. "Oh, for your memory, my name is Esdeath. But I supposed you knew that."

Tatsumi sighed as she left, walking back to his tower. He had a feeling Gnarl had zoned out whilst Esdeath was examining his helm and he'd have to save his advisor from his aged perverted self.

* * *

"What are you reading Lubbock?" Kikuchiyo asked as he sat on a chair bored.

"An old book in my store I wanted to read up on." Lubbock stated with a shrug. "Just cause of that random fireball at that mansion. If my theory is correct, I'm going to have to research this a lot more diligently, cause Night Raid may have a possible new threat on its board."

"Sounds boring." Kikuchiyo stated. "When do we start fighting bad guys?"

"Only when a job comes up-" The conversation Lubbock had with The new member was interrupted by Leone storming into the area holding photographs. "Uh oh...Kikuchiyo, I'll probably have to talk to you later, cause I think I'm about to be in big trouble."

Kikuchiyo shrugged as scratched his chin with thought. He looked at the title of the book he was reading. _"Tales of Evernight, Vol. 2: The Rise of the First Overlord"_ the young man seemed drawn to the title for some unknown reason.

"Hey Lubbock, if she kills you for having pervy pictures, can I borrow your book?" He asked sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **Okay, so that may be short, but at least the prime candidate for Dark Mistress (AKA Esdeath) could meet the Overlord after a relatively, short fight.**_

 _ **As for why it's a short fight scene, Tatsumi doesn't have a Teigu (and probably won't if his magic spells as Overlord improve later on.), so you can guess the math in terms of strength there.**_

 _ **Also, we saw our Pesky Hero in Night Raid finding an old book of the Elves! What mysteries will He learn and will the book help Night Raid realize the horrible Danger Overlord Maelthra poses? We'll see.**_

 _ **Remember to review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to the fourth chapter everyone, it's time for some more Overlordijg with Tatsumi. Time for Night Raid to get some action, end up selecting their 'Champion' to combat the Overlord, and of course, potentially lose a- I mean misplace a member...**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its respective creators, Overlord is owned by Codemasters. Please** **s**_ _ **upport** **the official release!**_

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 4: Disguises, Scouting, with just a hint of Mayhem**

Tatsumi was in a sour mood. He sat upon his throne after he and the minions managed to ensure Gnarl's black heart was in working order. "Goodness me sire, I was wishing I was several centuries younger for that specimen of the Female spectrum." The Devoted Servant of darkness tried to explain.

"This also complicates things Gnarl. If Esdeath is back the Empire's strongest is after Night Raid, if not us as well." Tatsumi stated sourly, almost thinking about throttling Gnarl for being distracted.

"She did promise to leave you be in exchange for being your new sparring partner." Gnarl stated. "This could be both useful in terms of figuring out the Capital's information, if not potential sway her to become yours."

"Excuse me Gnarl?" Tatsumi stated, indicating to the minion master to speak a little clearer.

"What I mean is, you get her to like you, and make her your mistress!" when the reply came, Tatsumi could only cover his face with his palm.

* * *

Kikuchiyo was reading the book Lubbock left behind to run from the wrath of Leone, and possibly even their Boss, Najenda. He was so ingrained in the reading, he almost got startled out of his reading when Akame poked him, sending him in an upright position immediately.

"Ah! Help! Evil Dark- oh it's you Akame. Sorry, I got lost reading a book Lubbock left behi-" Kikuchiyo was silenced by a raised hand from Akame, and he closed his mouth immediately.

"That book, although I believe to be a fool's dream, is about something ages past. Where powers that could possibly rival Teigu's existed." Akame explained. "This Overlord is past history Kiku-chan."

Kikuchiyo frowned "First Leone and now you? I kinda have a feeling you guys think my name is a mouthful."

"Like a mouthful of meat. Speaking of which, I want you to help cook. We're going fishing."

"Uhhh okay?" said a confused Kikuchiyo.

* * *

 **Several Days Later**

"What's this Noble outfit you're putting together for me for Gnarl?" Tatsumi stated, unamused by Quaver and Giblet trying to fit him into some more, finer clothing.

"It is to try and disguise yourself as some big merchant so we can sneak into the Capital sire!" Gnarl stated, having monitored and found a golden opportunity to have the Overlord infiltrate and investigate the large city.

"Sounds like a haste towards uncertain doom..." The young Overlord stated. He thought about it, and decided he should go to the Capitol. "Why not? I've been meaning to go since Night Raid is attracting attention to themselves."

* * *

It was several hours later that Tatsumi was walking, wearing said finery, but keeping the hood of his cloak up and his gauntlet bearing arm hidden. He knew he shouldn't wander the Capitol alone. So that is why he had several minions follow from the shadows. Though he had wished he had the fabled greens, but he was unsure where their hive was hidden, and the fact according to the Browns and Gnarl, they were smelly.

The Overlord heaved a small sigh. "Big city, loads of problems." He muttered, carrying his slightly bulky bag as he wandered the streets. It was then, when he passed by an ice cream stand, he felt a familiar chill run through the back of his spine.

"Is this a visit or an attempt to conquer, my Solitary Black Knight of a sparring partner?" A pale hand touched Tatsumi as he leapt in surprise and turned around.

"Esdeath. I'm in the middle of scoping out your capital if that's what you mean, and I'm not alone." He whispered silently. He had to keep her off his trail. And fast.

"Some of your pets hiding? How tactical. You're making me begin to like you and that is dangerous for your plans Overlord Maelthra." Esdeath coldly replied with a smirk before turning to eating her ice cream cone. "Why not stay awhile, visit my Manor? Dinner will be on me. Leave the pets outside."

"I don't ha-" he felt her free hand on his shoulder again, but this time, it was with a more vice-like grip.

"I insist Tatsumi. No is not an answer I'll take from someone who survived me in combat. Besides, I wondered about you the other day." Esdeath ate the remains of her ice cream in seconds as she explained.

"How so?" Tatsumi asked reluctantly.

"Why not come with and see for yourself?" Was Esdeath's reply.

* * *

Kikuchiyo was following Mine and Sheele, another member of Night Raid, in a small group to help Akame, Bulat, and Leone investigate a murder before the capital did. He didn't ask why, he just followed and asked no further questions. He finished most of the book Lubbock was researching. He felt like this "Overlord" Myth wasn't so mythical. If that fireball from that night was indeed something similar to the stories, then it was without a doubt.

A new Overlord had risen, and he does not want to live in a world where evil wasn't his to control. Nor would he help the Capitol. He would not share the Views of Night Raid. But the question is, how would Night Raid stop this new threat if it is really an Overlord? Kikuchiyo sighed in silent pondering, wondering if he should believe or deny what his reading gave him. But he had to focus on the mission and aid the two females of the group.

"If the Prime minister himself is responsi-" Kikuchiyo was interrupted by Mine's death glare. He had stated something obvious, again. The young man heaved a sigh and continued to run the rooftops with them. It was then the group stopped when they detected someone watching them, a woman who wore the Capital Defense Force uniform, walking the strangest canine he ever saw.

"Koro! It's Night Raid! Sic em!"

"Crap! Time to run ladies!" Kikuchiyo shouted as he began to run and shoved the other two women to pick up the pace. "That dog looks like it wants to get us!"

"That's not a dog! It's a Teigu!" Shouted Mine as Sheele flushed a bit from the close contact of Kikuchiyo pushing them forward. Said dog began growing bigger and attacking them by trying to knock them off the roof. Kikuchiyo barely noticed the Drill that caused them to be sent falling into the town square.

* * *

Tatsumi looked around at the rather large dining room. "Expect guests often?"

"Not entirely. My Beasts and I are usually the only occupants. Other then the guards that is." Esdeath stated before staring at him. "Don't try anything whilst you're here."

"Don't give me advice at being Evil." Tatsumi stated, which caused the azure haired madwoman to laugh a bit.

"You? Evil, don't make me laugh!" The general said with mirth. "You may look evil, but without a Teigu you're weaker then I."

 _"Not Entirely."_ thought the Overlord, for he currently in the makings of a magic blade that, according to Gnarl, would equal the Imperial Arms without the hazardous gamble. Speaking of Gnarl, the bundle that was Tatsumi's sack vibrated a bit. Tatsumi glared at the bag before realizing he forgot to switch to Towerheart view, which according to Gnarl, had the same effects.

Whilst pretending to rub his head, he did so.

 _"Master?! Oh, there you are I've been trying to get to you all eveni- Oh hello, I didn't expect you to be running into her again!"_ Tatsumi sighed in annoyance at how Gnarl was easily distracted. This is half of why he believed he shouldn't have a mistress. Gnarl would be the one half staring at any woman he brought home.

"Is something the matter Tatsumi?" Esdeath remarked after noticing his strange spacing out before A guard burst in.

"General! The Defense force is in pursuit of Night Raid members!"

"What?! I thought I gave specific instructions... Bah, no matter. If the officer responsible for this cause of disturbing my meal with my...new lover, I will flog them if they survive and not killed one." Esdeath smiled at the last part.

Tatsumi silently registered what was said. Then suddenly realizing as soon as the guard walked away."EHHHH?!"

 _"Well Sire! You obviously ran home with this one! Hehehe, either that or she completely cornered you. Which is strange because YOU are the Overlord and must wear the armor of the relationship!"_ Gnarl stated. _"Take charge Sire!"_

 _"When I get Home Gnarl, there WILL be_ _words."_

* * *

They told Kikuchiyo to get down. That they'd handle it, he trusted them. They were putting up for a good fight too. But suddenly, Kikuchiyo noticed the dog got bigger. And bigger, until he was the size of a large danger beast. It looked mad enough to kill, and Kiku knew it. As it moved to strike Mine and Scheele, he ran forward sword drawn, and gave a mad wild yell as he stabbed it's leg.

The beast focused its gaze on him and swatted him, sending him flying to a tree. He hit very hard upon impact, and fell unconscious, and knew no more.

* * *

 _ **Sorry to end the chapter on a cliffhanger for Night Raid, but the reason I do so is simple! I can't decide who should live or die! Who shall it be? Mine, or Scheele? Also in the not so distant planning future, Should our Pesky hero that is Kikuchiyo have a love interest? (Resulting perk is Plot Armor!)**_

 ** _Also, I think Gnarl is pushing Tatsumi's buttons worse then Esdeath. *Gulp*_**

 _ **Remember to review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Gnarl: Greetings Readers! I am Gnarl, Minion Master and Devoted servant of Darkness! I have been granted permission from BlackXII to respond to some of your reviews. First off, I'd like to personally thank you for making the Writer get us up to 5 Chapters! (Not counting the Prologue.) Now for the fun, to respond to some of Your Reviews!**_

 _ ***Quaver hands him some reviews***_

 _ **Gnarl: To Leoric The Skeleton King, You must understand that Akame Ga Kill has as much death as Death Note. However, we will consider your heartfelt plea as a sign of Devotion to Our Overlord Maelthra!**_

 _ **Mother of Dragons God, glad you appreciate the story of our Overlord!**_

 _ ***Gnarl sighs, and notices his breath becoming visible but pays no heed.***_

 _ **Gnarl: As for the various reviewers wanting Tatsumi (Aka Overlord Maelthra) to have several mistresses like his predecessor may I say with the list I-*is suddenly frozen***_

 _ **Esdeath: No! He's mine! I won't let anyone else have him!**_

 ** _Black XII: Oh dear she's frozen the room up... So I guess that's answers your question on further pairings with Tatsumi... Anyway. Chapter 5 everybody!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. The Overlord franchise is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 5: The Overlord Plots, Night Raid Plans**

Kikuchiyo Opened his eyes, which were stunned by the light for several moments, and as his vision opened up he saw the familiar shape of Scheele, Akame, and Leone. "G-guys..? Ow...my head. Where am I..?"

"We're back at headquarters Kikuchiyo. We barely made it out." Scheele replied. Kikuchiyo's eyes widened as he slowly remembered what happened. He turned to his right and almost wished he didn't. The girl next to him was breathing slowly, and her hair was down, her signature pigtails gone. She was covered in cuts and bruises that were bandaged up.

"Mine..." Kikuchiyo bit his lip as he saw the sight. _"This is...this is all my fault. I should've stayed down! I should've done something!"_ He got up sharply, angry with himself and looked down and noticed next to his bed was his blade. His eyes widened even more. It was broken cleanly in two. Without his weapon, he'd be benched. Or worse, sent to a sweatshop for the revolution. He didn't want to leave Night Raid... There was still so much he could do.

"Kiku-chan, we'll get you a new weapon, don't worry." Leone said as she hugged him from behind. Kiku was emotionally in shock to not register her assets pressing against his back. "We'll make the man responsible pay."

"Man? What do you mean?! It was a woman and her Teigu!"

"Kiku...when you fell unconscious, these intellectual danger beasts ambushed us, not just Night Raid, but it scared The Girl off as well.. They gave Mine that." Scheele was trying hard not to let loose her emotions. "They stopped when some man in armor appeared and recalled them, but not before one of the red ones burned Mine's hand. They left..."

Kikuchiyo said nothing. His eyes only turned wider with rage. _"That book is true... The tales in the book were true!"_ He thought as rage boiled inside him. The door suddenly burst open and he was tackled by Bulat.

"BRO! Don't die on me! You can't die on me!" He was emotionally frantic as he shook him too and fro.

"Bulat! Air!" Kikuchiyo shouted, desperately trying to pull out of the man's grip.

"Hey! I was cuddling him first!" Leone shouted slightly peeved at having the comforter role stolen from under her. Scheele began to laugh a bit whilst Akame nibbled on the lunch that was meant for Kikuchiyo.

* * *

"This theory of yours is a Myth come to life. It should not be in existence." Lubbock heaved a sigh at his Boss, Ex-General Najenda.

"Well a 'Myth, as you put it boss, does not interfere in a battle, scare both sides, break one of our Teigu with brute force, and put Mine in a coma." He stated. "This is the work of the Overlord. Or as I put it, _a_ Overlord, as it can't be the same one told in the book. Whoever is in control of those creatures now is someone really mad at the Empire, and is playing Hostile takeover."

"So it's your Theory, what's your plan Lubbock?" Najenda narrowed her eye as she spoke. Lubbock looked at her with a serious face as he sighs.

"Unfortunately, I haven't the foggiest. But what Scheele said is making me nend to think of something, and fast."

* * *

Tatsumi was was in the Forges of the Tower, helping Giblet with the Project for Upgrading his armor to strengthen it against Teigu users. "That Woman had a lot of nerve claiming I was her lover Giblet. She is using it as an excuse. I will bet you a maggot, if I ever find one that she is." He stated. The forger minion just chuckled slightly at his master's statement as he sighed. He walked back upstairs to the throne room.

 _"That determination in the one called Kikuchiyo though. Could he become a potential thorn in my side?"_ he thought silently as he moved to go further up to his private quarters.

"Master, Due to the Interruption of you dinner date, the General wants to try and get to know you further." Gnarl stated.

"Gnarl, we got better things to do. Like plan for further conquests. I feel in the mood to find another minion tribe. I think the forests around Mount Fake and the forests are a perfect hiding place for the greens." Tatsumi stated as he continued.

"Very good Master! It shall be perfect then!" The aged minion master stated gleefully as the overlord went upstairs. However, Gnarl was more enthusiastic about something else it seemed.

* * *

Kikuchiyo was fighting a training dummy with a wooden blade relentlessly. With each blow he was trying to beat all his thoughts on last night away. He knew he had to get stronger, but if the Overlord was as powerful as the tales said, he'd have to find a way to get on his level. He had to avenge Mine's savage maiming, even if it costed him his life.

He then hit the Training dummy so hard, the kinetic force knocked the wooden frame over. He had to get out of this depression. It wasn't fun. "I need to see Lubbock get beaten for being a pervert, or something funny. Hehe, what is happening to me to think that another guy getting beat up is funny..."

Kikuchiyo walked back inside the Night Raid building and walked down the halls, smelling the smell of meat. Akame was cooking tonight. So this meant a meat dinner. He smirked and laughed. "Ever since she joined the team huh..?" He mumbled to himself as he walked.

"Kiku-Chan~!" The young man had barely any time to turn around when he was tackled by Leone, sending both of them tumbling through the hallway. Kikuchiyo hit his head on the wall when they stopped.

"Leone! Don't tackle me! What if you re-injure me?!" He complained trying to get out of the cat-lady's tightening hug.

"Bulat stole my thunder earlier today! It's no fun!" The blonde pouted before smirking mischeviously. She playfully ruffled his hair before scampering off. Kikuchiyo sighed, _"She is playing that game again, but why am I the mouse?!"_

* * *

"Sire, before you go, I heard a rumor in the capital about the prime minister's son. It sounds like he's wanting to try and investigate us." Gnarl stated as Tatsumi was adjusting his helm.

 **"So? Do we have the traps set up in case he decides to teleport?"** Tatsumi spoke, the magic of the helm turning his voice to the Menacing Overlord Maelthra's.

"Oh yes sire, he will be 'enjoying' any ride we'll put him through." Gnarl cackled a dark aged cackle.

* * *

 _ **Muahaha! Next chapter the green minions will come up on the scene, some small minor slapstick with some tower traps will ensue, and Esdeath will begin to obsess over finding a way to claim the Overlord!**_

 _ **Remember to Review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Here is chapter Six! Sorry for its delay, mixture of college, and real life highs and lows happened. In light of a recent low, I'm dedicating this chapter to my beloved dog. Wherever she is now, I know she'll want me to keep moving forward. And to a reviewer who way early on in my chapter writings, I will not leave this story incomplete! What sort of Overlord leaves conquering half done?!_**

 ** _Anywho, without further ado, chapter six!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. The Overlord franchise is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 6: Traps, Greens and Shenanigans**

"What is he doing?" Gnarl pondered as he watched a man through the security feed of the tower heart. "He moves in that way he's going to- And he fell into the trap Giblet calls the 'Ride of Horror.' Oh dear. Those look very frightening. I hope no one's looking." The Minion Master commented as he pulled out a microphone. "Ahem, your power is temporarily disabled so you are completely allowed to hold on for your dear life. Enjoy this trip on the Ride of Horror courtesy of our Overlord. Should anything go wrong put your head between your knees and kiss your rump goodbye!" Gnarl began to laugh evilly.

The screams that were heard were echoing across the tower, and the minions began to dance with glee and joy. As for Giblet, who made the infernal contraption, he was wearing earplugs as he was tinkering at his forge. He didn't want any disturbances from the screams to hamper with his work are all.

As for the Intruder, the horrors he's facing in the Ride of Horror shall be left to the Minion's imagination.

* * *

Tatsumi in the meanwhile was Manuevering through the forest in search for the Green Hive. He knew he'd need them as soon as possible so he could begin his own brand of assassinations, and make night raid a bit more popular, or Obsolete. He chuckled internally at that as the Overlord and his small horde of Brown and Red minions followed.

 **"Where the heck are they?"** He mused out loud as he heard the sounds of squeaking in the air. He knew what that could potentially mean.

"Gnomies! Master make us smash those shrimpies!" Several of the brown minions shouted as Tatsumi inwardly groaned. He always seemed to be running into a gnomes nest for some odd reason. His search for the Greens seemed to be already annoying without them.

A roar suddenly made the Overlord's eyes widen under his helmet, making the glowing green eyes seem like large crystals. He knew that no ordinary beast could make such a roar.

 **"That sounds like a Danger beast... Earth Dragon by the sound of it. My day seems to be getting more interesting."** The Overlord stated as he readied his blade. The minions began to huddle around him in slight fear. He began to point them in several spots for them to strategically place themselves, with a gleeful reply of "Yes Master!"

* * *

"Night Raid is proving troublesome for the Prime Minister, and we are the means of stopping them. Go my Beasts, follow these orders and make Night Raid more unpopular." The blue haired General told her top three subordinates as they left, the moment they left she returned to her notebook and resumed her sketching.

 _"I look forward to the day we will clash over the Empire Tatsumi. I wonder who will win? You, or I? Now if I can just get your nose right..."_ Esdeath thought as she drew a sketch of the Overlord without his helm. _"Why is sketching him so difficult?!"_ A soldier knocked on her door, interrupting her. She gave a small glare at the door.

"Another meeting, I'll hide my anger for now, but if Tatsumi ever becomes mine, I shall not tolerate things like this." She muttered as she walked out to attend another predictably boring meeting.

* * *

The minions stopped in their tracks and began to hold their nose after the battle. "Greens near! Greens near! Pee-yew!" The Overlord paused as he turned to see several green creatures skulking nearby. Tatsumi finally smiled but, like the minions, reacted to the sudden change of stench.

 **"Just take me to your hive so we can go back to the tower! Gosh everything Gnarl said about your cleaning habits was true!"** He cried out as he walked, rubbing his nose as he followed the greens.

"I'm rather glad I can only see and hear at this moment master!" Gnarl stated as he held in his laughter from his Master's reaction at smelling the Green's repulsive odor for the first time.

* * *

At the Capitol, a cloaked man enters, slightly shaken and spooked beyond belief. "Ride...trap, tower...Must find out, who dared scare away the Son of Honest..." He said in a scared, stuttering tone, silently vowing that when he recovers from this recent fright fest he was subjected to, he'd find out just who the heck had the gall to do this to him.

"I wonder how my friend Stylish is." He then muttered as he continued on his way.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for this chapter. May be shorter then the rest but hey, I had to go through a lot of pains to finish this. I know it's no excuse but hey, as long as it's over 1,000 or more words, right? If you're all still here or new to following this story I eagerly thank you for your patience and appreciation for this crossover!**_

 ** _And Next time on AGKxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way, it'll be more Night Raid centric as we go on the Ryuusetsu! (Unsure if I spelled that right) also, I'm in need of a weapon for My OC, Kikuchiyo, the Hero to Oppose Overlord Tatsumi. If you have Magical Weapons (parodying Excalibur, Hrunting, Etc.) or Teigu ideas, Please, do not hesitate to suggest them!_**

 _ **Remember to Review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kill is owned by its creators. The Overlord franchise is owned by Codemasters. Please support the official release._**

* * *

 **Akame Ga KillxOverlord: Evil Always Finds a Way**

 **Chapter 7: The Overlord's First Date!? (aka The Hero gains a Teigu): Part One**

Tatsumi silently walked back to the tower, dragging in several bags of gold. It had been several days since he got the greens back and he decided to raid some villages while he was on break. His armor was covered in blood and several other bits and pieces, in which a dark and evil overlord has to learn takes a very long time to clean off. The Overlord sighed as he headed into his tower to add to his slowly growing treasury of Ill gotten gains. Where they went, no one really knows. It was nearing dawn that morning and He had to return to bed.

"Welcome home Sire, you look especially smashing today after a hard day's smiting." Gnarl said with a large toothy grin. "Also, a curious letter arrived for you. It smells riveting! Do you have an admirer sire?"

 **"What? Oh hold on a second Gnarl."** Tatsumi said as he pulled his blood stained helmet off. "Now what is this letter?" Gnarl thus hands his master an envelope with a black cross sealing it. Tatsumi narrowed his green eyes and frowned, knowing exactly who sent this letter and possibly why.

"Gnarl, prepare my banquet clothes. Apparently I've a party in the Capitol to go to." Tatsumi groaned.

"Ooh and from that noise its of the feminine kind! I do hope it's that blue haired wench again!" The minion master shouted in glee. Tatsumi fought the urge to facepalm as to not get any grime on his face.

 ** _Night Raid HQ_**

"So what is this boss?" Kikuchiyo said. "Akame, Sheele and Bulat went to the Three Beasts assignment and I don't? What gives?"

"Kikuchiyo, I sent a special request to get several Teigu over here. With Pumpkin destroyed we need a new user, as soon as possible. You are the only one without a Teigu." Najenda explains. "Luckily, some have lost their users and could use a new master."

"Plus Kiku-chan, I don't want you going out there without a weapon!" Leone stated in a matter of fact tone. Kikuchiyo frowns towards Leone but heaves a sigh, somehow understanding his sister figure's concern. But he also didn't appreciate the fact she's been giving him strange looks and attention lately. He felt weirded out. "Come on then Kiku-chan! I want to get started on training afterwards!"

For the first time in a while the weaponless warrior gave a small smile. "Alright..anything you say Nee-san." He said with a small blush before realizing he was doing this in front of the Boss.

Shaking his head to focus he looked at several things laid out before him, a strange blue Orb the size of his hand, a dagger, and a broadsword with a strange wolf emblem upon it. He slowly reached his hand out, just to touch one of the objects in random.

"Here goes nothing."

 ** _The Tower_**

"Master try this!"

"No try this on!"

"Will you two stop fussing?!" Shouted Tatsumi, using his Overlord tone on the two Browns tending to him as he adjusted a black and green trimming suit. "This is most unprecedented, and most embarrassing."

"Well guests are appreciated. However, intruders are right out!" Gnarl stated. "Ah, you look incredible sire."

"I look like a Noble. I have to be at war with Nobles. I don't like looking like the enemy." The Overlord said, glaring at his advisor.

"Well Sire, You have to look your best. As for the constant battling of nobles, it's an everlasting thing. Rich people always trying to impose their will, taking your job from you and making a mess of it!"

"Har de har har." Tatsumi groaned as he looked at his wardrobe. "This is going to be ridiculous. Alright, I'll swing by for a minute, try to talk to this woman, either convert her to my side or get her more interested in being an Informant for us, grab some expensive tea leaves, and get out."

"Sounds like a cunning plan sire! But as it is a party do enjoy yourselves. We minions love to observe parties too you know." Gnarl gave a crooked smile as The Overlord sighed and walked towards the Portal. "Have fun sire!"

Tatsumi was groaning all the way to through the portal.

* * *

 _ **Ugh! This took me forever to get back in the game on! Sorry for the delay folks! Had a load of writer's block when it came to this Story, and when I finally got some inspiration... It became a two parter. *Le Sigh* Welcome to my mind. But I will not abandon this story that easily because of it! In other news!**_

 _ **Holy smokes I broke past 50 Favs! Dunno if I should be flattered or shocked.**_

 _ **Anyhow, Remember to Review! Next time on Part Two Kiku-chan will pick out his Teigu and start training with it (If he can escape Leone's Game of Cat and Mouse.) But which Teigu, You can help by giving any of the random objects I placed Names in the reviews! See you all next Chapter! Bye bye!**_


End file.
